Slogra
Slogra is a spear-wielding enemy resembling a skeletal Pterodactyl who appears in Super Castlevania IV, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, Castlevania: Curse of Darkness, and Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. His skeleton appears in the background in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance. Concept art of him has been seen for Lords of Shadow. Slogra attacks by approaching the hero and lunging with his spear when he is close enough. In Super Castlevania IV, he shoots exploding fireballs from his spear when he attacks, and, when hit, jumps above the screen to land where Simon stands. After losing half of his health, the spear explodes, leaving Slogra to attack by quickly jabbing forth his long beak. His soul in Dawn of Sorrow allows Soma to throw spears, similar to the Javelin special weapon in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. Slogra is always seen paired with Gaibon, perhaps from their initial appearance as two of the final four bosses in Super Castlevania IV. In some castlevania games he and Gaibon are usually found in areas where death is fought. Gallery File:64berrigan.jpg|Slogra from the All About Akumajo Dracula guide for Super Castlevania IV File:CoD Slogra Concept.JPG|Concept art found in the Bradygames Curse of Darkness Official Strategy Guide Game-Specific Information Super Castlevania IV In Super Castlevania IV, slogra is the first of the final four bosses. He is known for jumping when hit, and landing where the character is standing. After losing his trident he will employ his beak attack. Slogra, Gaibon, and Death bosses Castlevania: Symphony of the Night In Symphony of the Night, Slogra is teamed up with Gaibon. They are the first bosses you will encounter. He attacks with his spear knocking away the player, when recives a lot of damage his spear will break and will start to attack with his beak or if Gaibon is not low on health he will grab Slogra and throw him at the player. You Tube Videos: Library Tactics First Encounter, Luck Mode Slogra and Gaibon Main Encounter, Luck Mode Slogra and Gaibon In this fight, Slogra is by far the more dangerous of the two. Firstly, his spear attack does much more HP damage than Gaibon's flame attacks, and he can also use a magical attack with said spear that does about twice the damage of Gaibon's ultimate flame attack. It is possible to get through the first half of this fight without taking ANY damage however. To do so one must attack Slogra, wait til Gaibon picks him up, and then dodge Slogra when Gaibon drops him on you. Attack him and repeat the proccess til Slogra dies, and then finish off Gaibon, who is much easier to avoid without Slogra. Castlevania Dawn of Sorrow and Portrait of Ruin In Castlevania DoS and Castlevania PoR, Slogra returns as a normal enemy. In Dawn of Sorrow, you will find both Slogra and Gaibon enemies in the Mine of Judgment. In Portrait of Ruin, you will find both enemies again in the Clock Tower. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Slogra appears in Curse of Darkness, he does not team up with Gaibon that often, however, usually one appears in the same area as the other. Like in previous games Slogra hits the player hard knocking him away, either by impaling or performing a three hit combo, this time around Slogra's spear doesn't break for that matter he's never seen fighting barehanded as he has done in previous games. Slogra does not have his characteristic mummified appearance in this game, instead appearing somehwhat muscular. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow Slogra appeared in an artwork for the game Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. However, this only lead to the corpse of Slogra merely making a cameo appearance in the secret ending after the credits. Enemy Data References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *The Castlevania Dungeon *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com External Links * Slogra at the Castlevania Fan Wik Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Villains